Redemption
by Antiana
Summary: Marik hat das Battle City Tournier gewonnen, die Menschen ins Schattenreich verbannt und langweilt sich nun schrecklich. Doch immer wieder wird er von Erinnerungen heimgesucht, die einen bestimmten weißhaarigen Jungen betreffen. Das Sequel zu Exitus...


Titel: Redemption  
  
Autoren: Antiana und Yamuri  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Kategorie: AU, Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
  
Disclaimer: YugiOh wurde von Kazuki Takahashi geschaffen und wir leihen uns die Charaktere für diese story nur aus.  
  
Pairing: Marik (Yami)/Ryou  
  
Wichtige Notiz: Gilt eigentlich für alles unsere Geschichten. Unser Marik hat keine "keine" hässlichen Narben im Gesicht, sowie das in den letzten Folgen vom Battle City Turnier der Fall war. Er sieht also ganz normal, Supersayajin ähnlich, aus. Obgleich die Story nach Battle City spielt hat Marik also "keine" Narben.  
  
Summary: Marik hat das Battle City Tournier gewonnen, die Menschen ins Schattenreich verbannt und langweilt sich nun schrecklich. Doch immer wieder wird er von Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Duelle heimgesucht, besonders dem in welchem er kurz Ryou zu Gesicht bekam da der Geist des Ringes seinen Hikari nutzen wollte um Yugi zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Die Gedanken an Ryou lassen ihn nicht mehr los und er beschließt diesen aus dem Schattenreich zu befreien, auf das er für immer sein werde.  
  
Wie langweilig diese Welt ist. Ich habe den Pharao besiegt. seine Grenzenlose Macht ist mein und was nun? Ich langweile mich auf einer menschenleeren Welt. Ich habe sie alle gequält und schließlich vernichtet und jetzt ist alles vorbei. alle Menschen sind verschwunden und ich stehe vor den Trümmern des Battle Towers. Hier, wo das letzte Duell stattfand. Das Duell gegen den Pharao.seufzend stieg er die Stufen zur Duellplattform hinauf. Er langweilte sich, schon seit er den letzten Menschen ins Reich der Schatten geschickt hatte. Sie alle litten jetzt und er selbst. Er besaß diese ganze Welt, hatte die Macht und niemanden mehr zum reden, geschweige denn zum quälen. Doch letztendlich hatte er sich an etwas erinnert, an etwas dass ihm sicher viel Freude bereiten würde. Ehrlich gesagt an jemanden... Dank des Fahrstuhls hatte er die spitze des Turmes in Windeseile erreicht. Er trat in die Mitte der Plattform, hob seinen Milleniumsstab. Dunkler Nebel bildete sich. „Komm zu mir!"rief er laut und als der schwarze Nebel verschwand, stand ihm ein kleiner weißhaariger Junge gegenüber. Er war ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, blickte ihn kurz an, bevor seien Augen erschöpft zufielen und er nach vorn umkippte. Marik rannte zwei Schritte vor, fing den Kleinen auf. „Endlich bist du bei mir, mein unschuldiger, kleiner Ryou."flüsterte er und nahm den Kleinen auf seine Arme.  
  
Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Er war gewöhnt daran. In den letzten Wochen hatte der Geist seines Millenniumsringes ihn so oft in schlafenden Zustand versetzt, dass es fast schon an ein Wunder grenzte wenn er zwischenzeitlich erwachen durfte und die Welt wieder sehn. Was auch immer Bakura mit seinem Körper machte es war nichts gutes. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war eine Duelarena in den Wolken gewesen. Was hatte er dort zu suchen gehabt? Ryou verstand es nicht und ehrlich gesagt wollte er es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Seit einiger Zeit war er sogar froh schlafen zu dürfen. Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser er würde niemals wieder erwachen. Er hatte darum gebeten das man ihm half und Bakura hatte ihm den Wunsch des Schlafes gewährt. Die vertraute Dunkelheit hatte seine Sinne wieder gefangen genommen. Aber plötzlich wurde er wieder aus dieser gerissen, zurück in die Realität. Sein Körper schmerzte noch und sein Verstand erwartete das schlimmste. Das erste was er sah war ein junger Mann mit einer ziemlich wilden Frisur. Die Augen des Anderen erinnerten ihn an jemand, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnert. Er sah nur diese Augen bevor ihm schwindelig wurde und sein Körper unter ihm nach gab. Starke Arme hielten ihn und am Rande nahm er wahr das der Fremde seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Warum war er wieder hier? Und weshalb spürte er überhaupt keine Verbindung mehr zu Bakura?  
  
Langsam nahm er ihn auf die Arme, trug ihn weg von diesem Ort. Zurück in seinen Palast der Dunkelheit. Das Mahnmal seiner Herrschaft. Direkt neben dem Battle Tower, dem Ort seines Triumphes über den Pharao. Er hatte alles vorbereitet, ein Bett für Ryou zurechtgemacht. Er wollte den Kleinen ohne seinen Yami, nur ihn allein. Er war rein unschuldig, wunderschön. Er wollte alles Schöne besitzen. Langsam ließ er ihn auf das Bett sinken, holte sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich neben ihn. Er strich über Ryous Stirn. „Wach auf, Ryou..."flüsterte er, wartete bis er seine Augen aufschlug.  
  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war verstummt. Ryou wusste das sie für immer gegangen war, Bakura war fort und nach all der Zeit war er wieder frei. Aber er konnte sich nur noch schwach daran erinnern wie es gewesen. Langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Weiche Kissen lagen unter ihm, vermittelten ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen. Da war er wieder. Der Fremde von vorhin. "Wo bin ich?" fragte Ryou leise. "Wer bist du?"  
  
„Hallo, Ryou..."bist du endlich aufgewacht?"Marik lächelte. „Mein Name ist Marik Ishtar und du bist in meinem Palast."sagte er sanft, strich von der Stirn über die Wange. Dannn fuhr er durch das weiße Haar. „Geht es dir gut?"fragte er sanft, streichelte weiterhin durch Ryous Haar. Er lächelte sanft, aber innerlich grinste er. Der arme Ryou, er wusste ja gar nicht , wo er hineingeraten war...  
  
Palast? Ist das ein Traum? Bin ich endlich gestorben oder ist es nur eine Fantasie von mir."Mein Körper...er tut noch weh. Aber es wird besser. Was ist passiert? Warum bin ich hier? Wo sind meine Freunde?" so viele Fragen waren in seinem Kopf und nach der langen Zeit des Schlafes wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als Antworten auf diese. Er hoffte Marik konnte im sagen was geschehen war, er hoffte er konnte etwas Frieden finden.  
  
Marik lächelte wieder geheimnisvoll. „Das Battle City Turnier ist beendet. Ein böser Mensch hat den Pharao und all deine Freunde ins Reich der Schatten verbannt. Auch den Geist des Ringes. Allerdings ist diese Welt jetzt verlassen. Auch das Böse ist verschwunden. Ich habe dich zurückgeholt. Ich habe auch schon versucht andere zurückzubringen, aber du bist der Einzige, bei dem es bisher funktioniert hat."er setzte ein falsches trauriges Lächeln auf. „Ich fühle mich so allein. Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich jemanden habe, mit dem ich reden kann."Er wird nicht merken, dass ich ihn angelogen habe. Er muss mir glauben. Ich bin der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der noch bei klarem Verstand ist...von ihm mal abgesehen.dachte er und streichelte nochmals durch das weiße Haar.  
  
Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht woher Marik seinen Namen kannte. Vermutlich hatte er einfach nur Bakura gekannt. Zumindest war dies seinen Worten zu entnehmen. Traurig blickte er Marik an. Konnte es wahr sein? Waren alle Menschen fort? Wahrscheinlich war dies hier nur ein Traum den ihm der Geist des Ringes geschickt hatte. "Bist du...es ist so lange her das ich..." er sah Marik direkt in die Augen, versuchte zu erkennen ob dieser nur ein Trugbild war. "Bist du real?" fragte er schließlich. Er musste es einfach wissen. "Ich hab' so lange geschlafen...Bakura hat mir so viele Visionen geschickt...ich weiß nicht mehr was Wirklichkeit ist. Ich hoffe das du real bist auch wenn es bedeutet das meine Freunde verschwunden sind...das niemand mehr hier ist außer uns. Ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß wie es ist allein zu sein." fügte er bei.  
  
„Ja...Das hier ist die Wirklichkeit...Du bist hier und das ist keine Vision."Er lächelte wieder. „Jetzt bist du nicht mehr allein. Ich bin bei dir."sagte er leise, lehnte sich ein Stück vor, um in Ryous Augen schauen zu können. Er sah so wunderschön aus... Vielleicht könnte er...? Vorsichtig lehnte er sich über ihn, küsste seine Stirn, dann seine Nase. „Ich bin real...fühlst du es? Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen..."flüsterte er. Seine Lippen berührten Ryous Wangen und kamen schlussendlich beim Mund an. Vorsichtig presste er seine Lippen auf Ryous. Wie wunderschön es war ihn zu küssen.  
  
Was tat Marik da? Jegliche Fragen waren aus seinem Geist gewichen und erschrocken wich er zurück. Angst überkam ihn und er zitterte heftig. Seltsame Gefühle hatten diese Küsse in ihm geweckt und diese, sowie die Erkenntnis das er sich wieder in der Realität befand, verunsicherten ihn und machten ihm Angst. Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Schmerzen stieß er Marik von sich, rappelte sich auf, flüchtete von dem Bett auf dem er gelegen hatte. So schnell er konnte rannte er zu Tür, Tränen des Schmerzes in seinen Augen da seine Glieder höllisch weh taten. Er öffnete die Tür, stolperte hinaus auf einen dunklen Gang der nur von Fackeln beleuchtet war. Sein Fuß knickte leicht um und er fiel zu Boden. Als er wieder aufstehen wollte gewahrte er eine Gestalt vor sich. Wir sind nicht allein?schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Leere Augen starrten auf ihn herunter und Panik ergriff Besitz von ihm. Was war hier geschehen? Ein Blick zurück zeigte ihm das Marik ihn auch schon wieder fast erreicht hatte. Jetzt bemerkte er auch die dunkle Aura welchen den Anderen umgab. Er war es.traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Woher auch immer dieser Gedanke gekommen war, Ryou war sich plötzlich sicher das Marik derjenige gewesen war der die Menschen verbannt und einige offenbar versklavt hatte. "Du." flüsterte er leise, hob abwehrend seine Arme. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen. "Du bist es gewesen. Wieso...warum...hast du mich nicht einfach weiter schlafen lassen...." Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Ihm war klar das er keine Chance hatte. Er war allein.  
  
Marik erreichte den kleinen Jungen, umfaste seine Taille und zog ihn zurück ins Zimmer. Ryou hatte ihn entlarvt, aber was sollte es? Wenn er es wusste, dann könnte er sich jetzt auch nehmen, was er begehrte und musste nicht noch länger drum herum reden. Ryou war alles was ihn interessierte. Den Weißhaarigen zu besitzen, war einer seiner sehnlichsten Wünsche. Unsanft schmiss er ihn aufs Bett, beugte sich über ihn und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. „Das hast du vollkommen richtig erkannt. Ich bin die Dunkelheit. Ich habe die grenzenlose Macht des Pharaos. Ich habe deine Freunde verbannt und glaub mir...Es hat mir Freude bereitet sie leiden zu sehen."Er grinste. „Aber du bist etwas anderes. Etwas Besonderes...Ich kann dich nicht vergessen, also wirst du mir gehören."Langsam legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Ryous, küsste ihn fordernd. Es war ihm egal, ob der kleine Schmerzen hatte. Er war nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen aus.  
  
Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf und er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und weitere Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Was auch immer Marik von ihm wollte, Ryou war klar das der Andere es auch bekommen würde. In seinem Zustand war er viel zu schwach etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Außerdem war ohnehin niemand mehr hier, der ihm hätte helfen können. Dennoch musste er tief in seinem Inneren zugeben das Marik Kuss etwas berauschendes hatte. Nein...aber ich will das nicht. Er soll aufhören....Yugi...Ba...Bakura...Hilfe....Als Marik den Kuss löste um zu atmen war er endlich wieder fähig sich zu bewegen. Er wand sich unter dem Griff des anderen, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Bitte...bitte lass mich gehen." Flehte er.  
  
„Warum sollte ich? Du bist bei mir. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Früher oder später kommt es sowieso dazu. Du wirst mir gehören...Nein...Du bist Mein." Er grinste. Es war ja so süß, dass Ryou Angst vor ihm hatte und dass er sich sträubte. „Wie niedlich..."flüsterte er ihm zu. Wenn er sein Gesicht abwandte würde er eben etwas Anderes küssen. Das war ihm gleich. Seine Küsse glitten über die Wange zum Hals. „Gleich wirst du es mögen, glaub mir"flüsterte er und biss leicht zu. Ryou schrie auf. Er liebte es andere zu quälen. Er grinste, arbeitete sich weiter nach unten vor...  
  
Ryou schüttelte seinen Kopf und presste seine Augen fest zusammen. Warum konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen und diesem Alptraum entkommen. "Du...du hast doch alle Zeit der Welt. Bitte...wenn du...wenn du mir Zeit gibst werde ich dir freiwillig geben was du willst." wisperte er leise. Er hoffte so sehr Marik würde wieder von ihm ablassen, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm das dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Er war ihm ausgeliefert und konnte rein gar nichts tun. Und warum lösten die Berührungen Mariks zu alldem noch so schreckliche Gefühle in ihm aus. Dieses Kribbeln unter seiner Haut und die Hitze welche sich langsam über seinen Körper ausbreitete. Es sollte aufhören.  
  
Freiwillig? Er würde es freiwillig tun? Mmmh... Das reizt mich...Wenn ich ihm noch ein wenig Zeit gebe, würde er mir seine Unschuld und Reinheit freiwillig geben?Er löste sich von Ryou, hielt jedoch weiterhin seine Handgelenke fest. „Also...Ryou... Du brauchst also noch Zeit?"hauchte er. „Gut Ich gebe dir Zeit. Wenn du mich allerdings zu lange warten lässt, dann kann ich dir keine weitere Zeit mehr gewähren. Also, wenn du nicht schnell genug handelst, dann werde ich über dich herfallen. Hast du verstanden?" fragte er leise, blickte in die schokoladenbraunen Augen Ryous.  
  
Überrascht sah Ryou auf zu ihm. Er hatte tatsächlich von seinem Vorhaben abgelassen. War er vielleicht doch nicht so kaltherzig und gemein wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. "Danke." flüsterte er leise. "Aber Marik? Ich...sag mir bitte warum du Spaß daran hast andere zu quälen? Wieso du meinen Freunden weh getan hast? Woher kommt dieser Hass in deinem Herzen? Hattest du nie jemanden der dich lieb hatte?" fragte er schüchtern. Er musste es einfach wissen. Vielleicht konnte er ihn dann verstehen.  
  
„Ich hatte nie jemanden und ich brauche auch niemanden der mich liebt. Ich quäle Menschen, weil es mir Spaß macht, aber warum erzähl ich dir das überhaupt? Meine Vergangenheit geht ihn nichts an. Ich bin froh, dass sie endlich hinter mir liegt. Ich war immer allein. Ich habe nie jemanden gebraucht und doch...gibt es etwas in mir, dass sich nach Ryou gesehnt hat, sonst hätte ich ihn sicher nicht aus dem Schattenreich befreit.... Was denke ich da eigentlich? Irgendetwas verwirrt mich...Ryou verwirrt mich. Was ist nur los mit mir?Er ließ von Ryou ab, damit er sich aufsetzten konnte. Noch immer war er in Gedanken versunken. Ryou setzte sich auf und sah ihn traurig an. "Es...es tut mir leid das du nicht weißt wie es ist geliebt zu werden. Wenn du mich lässt könnte ich es dir zeigen. Aber setzt du fort was du begonnen hast und zwingst mich dann wirst du es nie erfahren. Dann zerstörst du das letzte bisschen Licht das dir geblieben ist." Woher nehm' ich nur den Mut so zu sprechen?Er wusste es nicht. Und doch hatte er diese Sätze ausgesprochen. Sie kamen tief aus seinem Herzen und vielleicht war es ihm möglich Marik etwas zu geben was er nie erfahren hatte.  
  
Wovon redet er da eigentlich? Marik wandte sich zu Ryou um, der ihn traurig anblickte. „Bemitleide mich bloß nicht!"sagte er wütend...Er hatte nur aufgehört, weil er es gern freiwillig von Ryou hätte. Er hatte nicht aufgehört, weil Ryou ihn darum gebeten hatte, oder doch? „Gut ich lasse dich vorerst in Ruhe, aber glaub nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst." sagte er. „Steh auf, dann zeig ich dir den Palast..."befahl er kalt und wandte sich zur Tür um.  
  
Ryou senkte seinen Kopf. Mariks Worte machten ihn traurig. Wie konnte soviel Wut und Dunkelheit in einem Menschen wohnen. Der einzige der ebenso kalt gewesen war, war Bakura. Doch Bakura's Dunkelheit war noch ein Stück beängstigender gewesen. Für Ryou hatte Bakura's Seelenraum immer so gewirkt als seie Bakura selbst die Dunkelheit, Marik dagegen war nur von solcher umgeben. Vorsichtig stand er auf, um seinen Körper zu schonen und folgte Marik hinaus auf den Gang. Es viel ihm nun leichter zu laufen und er war auch nicht mehr so verängstigt. Zaghaft streckte er seinen Arm aus, in der Hoffnung das es ihm gewährt wurde Mariks Hand zu halten.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand, die seine berührte. Ein wenig überrascht und erschrocken zugleich, sah er nach hinten. Ryou hatte seine Hand genommen. Natürlich, er war noch sehr schwach und sicher war es sehr schwer für ihn sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Langsam drückte er seine Hand zu, um dem Jüngeren halt zu gewähren. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, damit Ryou mitkam. Er lief einen der langen Flure entlang, bog dann um eine Ecke. „Nur falls es dich interessieren sollte. Ich schlafe in diesem Raum."Er deutete auf die große, mit Gold verzierte Tür, dann bog er ab, um Ryou eine große Treppe hinunterzuführen. „Als nächstes zeig ich dir die Küche."sagte er. Noch immer war seine Stimme recht kühl. Er würde vor Ryou keine Gefühle zeigen, so viel stand fest. Nur, weil ihm der Weißhaarige die Liebe zeigen wollte, musste er noch lange nicht freundlich sein.  
  
Dankbar nahm er die Hilfe entgegen. Mariks kalte Stimme verunsicherte ihn nicht mehr. Von einem Menschen der nicht wusste was Freundschaft und Liebe war konnte man nicht verlangen innerhalb von Sekunden fähig zu sein Gefühle diesbezüglich zu zeigen. Aber vielleicht würde er es irgendwann lernen und dann könnte Ryou nicht nur dazu beitragen Marik zu helfen, sondern auch seine Freunde aus dem Schattenreich zu befreien. Zudem war Marik sicher noch etwas erbost weil er nicht hatte zu Ende bringen dürfen was er begonnen hatte. Schon allein seine Reaktion hinsichtlich dieser Sache bewies das er kein so schlechter Mensch sein konnte wie er tat. Insgeheim musste Ryou lächeln, folgte Marik durch den Palast und besah sich die vielen Räume.  
  
Warum hatte er diesen blöden Palast nur so riesig gemacht. Er stapfte jetzt schon ungefähr eine Stunde mit Ryou hier durch und langsam wurde er hibbelig. Ryous warme Hand in Seiner. Außerdem lief er immer so nah bei ihm. Er musste etwas finden, um Ryou so schnell wie möglich dazu zu bringen, ihn weiter gehen zu lassen. Andererseits war er schon gespannt darauf, wie es sein würde, wenn sich ihm jemand freiwillig hingab. Ein lautes Magenknurren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erstaunt blickte er zu Ryou, dessen Gesicht eine hochrote Farbe angenommen hatte. „Komm in die Küche... Wir essen etwas."sagte er, für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich sanft. Das Lächeln, dass sich beim betrachten des feuerroten Ryous auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. Er führte den Jungen in die Küche. Weiß dann einen seiner Seelenlosen Sklaven an, ihnen zu essen zu bringen.  
  
Er kann ja wieder Lächeln?Die anfängliche Verlegenheit wich nun wieder einem Gefühl der Überraschung. Es ist schön wenn er lächelt. Dann erinnert mich an jemanden. Ja, jetzt ist es mir wieder eingefallen. An diesen Jungen den ich traf als Bakura mich in Kaiba's Battle City wieder aufwachen ließ. Wie hieß er noch gleich. Namu. Marik hat die selben Augen. Nur waren Namu's Augen fröhlicher. Marik muss viel Schmerz erlitten haben. Wenn ich es schaffe ihm diesen zu nehmen dann wird vielleicht wieder alles gut.Er nahm an dem großen Tisch in der Küche platz und wartete in Gedanken versunken darauf, dass man ihnen etwas zu essen servierte. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam zu zweit an so einem riesigen Tisch zu speisen. Was nutzte denn Marik seine Macht und sein Reichtum in einer menschenleeren Welt?  
  
Ryou sagte nichts mehr. Er saß einfach nur still am Tisch und wartete auf sein Essen und Marik überlegte noch immer, wie er Ryou verführen konnte und zwar auf schnellstem Wege. Er würde sein Verlangen nicht mehr allzu lange zurückhalten können. Sein Diener brachte das essen. Weißbrot und verschieden Aufstriche, außerdem etwas Obst...Erdbeeren...leckere, rote, süße Erdbeeren. Sofort griff er nach dem Teller. Beanspruchte die roten Früchte für sich. Er hatte einen Plan und Ryou war ein Teil davon. Er grinste. „Bedien dich..."meinte er leise und deutete auf das Tablett. in der Mitte des Tisches.  
  
"Danke." Ryou lächelte und begann sogleich sich über das Essen her zu machen. Er nahm sich ein paar Scheiben von dem Brot und kostete die verschiedenen Aufstriche. Sein Magen würde sich sehr über die Nahrung freuen und vermutlich fühlte er sich nach dem Essen auch wieder gestärkter und nicht mehr so matschig und müde. Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte er Marik's grinsen und freute sich darüber das sich die Stimmung des Blonden wieder gebessert hatte. Als er seinen Hunger gestillt hatte nahm er sich noch etwas von den exotischen Früchten um diese als Dessert zu verspeisen. Während des Essens warf er Marik immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Etwas an dem Anderen, das musste er schon zugeben, war faszinierend und anziehend. Lag es eventuell sogar an der Dunkelheit die Marik umgab? Sie ähnelte jener, welche ihn umfangen hatte als er geschlafen hatte.  
  
Er beobachtete wie Ryou ziemlich viel Essen, gierig in sich hineinstopfte. Mann. Er war ja total ausgehungert. Er selbst hatte nur ein Brot gegessen. Er war nicht sonderlich hungrig. Lauernd besah er sich die Erdbeeren und dann Ryou. „Magst du ein paar Erdbeeren, Ryou?"fragte er grinsend. „Ich bin sicher, sie schmecken dir..."Sie sind nämlich genauso süß wie du.fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er hob eine Erdbeere aus der Schüssel, biss genüsslich hinein.  
  
Ryou fühlte sich sichtlich wohler in seiner Haut seit Marik begonnen hatte wieder freundlicher zu werden. Ein glückliches Glitzern lag in seinen Augen als er sich Marik zu wandte. "Ja, gerne." erwiderte er auf dessen Angebot, streckte seine Hand nach der Schüssel aus und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Erdbeere. Genüsslich verspeiste er sie, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es ging ihm schon erheblich besser und er hatte die kleine Attacke von Marik schon wieder fast vergessen.  
  
Auch Marik aß eine weitere Beere, dann nahm er die Schüssel aus Ryous Reichweite. „Willst du noch eine?"fragte er. Er grinste den Jüngeren an. Erst anfüttern und dann warten bis die Beute kam . Wie beim Enten füttern... Allerdings war Ryou keine Ente, sondern ein wunderschöner Schwan. Es würde nicht so einfach sein ihn ans Ufer zu locken... Schwäne waren immer sehr ängstlich.  
  
Etwas verwirrt sah Ryou Marik an. "Ich hätte gern noch eine, aber wenn du sie lieber für dich möchtest kann ich auch was von den anderen Früchten nehmen." erwiderte er, begutachtete die Schale mit den Erdbeeren jedoch mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick.  
  
Marik erhob sich, ging auf die Andere Seite des Tisches, um Ryou ganz nahe zu sein. Er nahm eine süße Frucht aus der Schale, hielt sie vor Ryous Mund. „Mund auf!"sagte er grinsend. Er würde Ryou mit den Erdbeeren füttern. So würde er schnell sein Vertrauen gewinnen und schon bald könnte er dann...endlich das tun wonach es ihn verlangte, seit er Ryou das erste Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Ein wenig verunsichert sah Ryou auf die Erdbeere in Mariks Hand. Er wirkte plötzlich so nett und umgänglich, erinnerte ihn fast an seine Freunde und irgendwie auch an diesen Jungen aus Kaiba's Battle City. Ich frage mich ob sie einander kannten?Zaghaft öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ bereitwillig zu das Marik ihn mit den Erdbeeren fütterte. Er schob weitere Erdbeeren in Ryous Mund und kam auf eine weitere Idee. „Auch wenn die Erdbeeren so schon sehr süß sind. Sie kommen immer noch nicht an dich ran. Damit griff er auf das Tablett und holte ein Glas süßen Honig hervor. Die nächste Erdbeere tunkte er erst in den Honig und führte sie dann zu Ryous Mund. Der Honig kletterte und eine kleine Spur blieb an dem Kinn des Weißhaarigen hängen...Alles verlief genau wie geplant. Als Ryou die Erdbeere gegessen hatte, lehnte sich Marik nach oben. „Du hast dich bekleckert..."flüsterte er ihm leise zu und küsste ihm den Honig vom Kinn.  
  
Die in Honig getauchte Erdbeere schmeckte in etwa so gut wie in Honig getunkte überbackene Bananen. Es erinnerte ihn an das Essen in den Restaurants in Japan, wo er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Aufgrund des aufkeimenden Gefühls von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit machte es ihm noch nicht mal etwas aus das Marik ihm so Nahe kam und den Honig von seinem Kinn leckte. Er musste zugeben das sich Mariks Kuss gut anfühlte. Er grinste und griff nach einer weiteren Erdbeere um diese in Honig zu tauchen und Marik in den Mund zu schieben. Wie süß Ryou war. Süß und rein, unschuldig. Glücklich empfing er die in Honig getunkte Erdbeere, die Ryou für ihn zurechtgemacht hatte und nahm sich ebenfalls eine rote Frucht. Die letzte. Wieder tunkte er sie in die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit und wieder fand seine Hand den Weg zu Ryous Mund, ließ ihn die süße Frucht probieren, doch Marik wollte auch noch etwas abhaben. Er biss von Ryous Beere die Hälfte ab, so dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Bisher schien es dem kleinen zu gefallen. Also würde er etwas fordernder werden. Seine Zunge drang in Ryous Mund ein, kostete den süßen Geschmack von Honig und Erdbeeren und von Ryou. Mmmmh...dachte er glücklich.  
  
Ryou's Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Marik hatte sich einfach eines Tricks bedient um ihm Nahe zu kommen und ihn somit küssen zu können. Wie hatte ich auch nur glauben können er hätte wirklich vor mir alle zeit zu geben die ich brauche? Und trotzdem...wenn er wollte hätte er sich schon längst nehmen können was er will.Angst stieg wieder in ihm auf, denn er wusste das er Marik nicht ewig würde hinhalten können. Früher oder später würde er ihm geben müssen was er verlangte und auch wenn er bereits im Bann des Anderen war, so war er noch nicht soweit sich ihm hinzugeben. Ängstlich wandte er seinen Kopf ab als Marik den Kuss wieder löste. Das es ihm gefallen hatte machte die Sachlage nicht leichter.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"fragte Marik genervt. „Es hat dir doch gefallen, oder nicht?"fügte er hinzu. Warum war Ryou nur so stur? Er könnte es ihm doch viel leichter machen. Wenn er wenigstens ein paar Küsse zulassen würde. Das würde ihm ja fürs erste auch genügen. Nur ein paar kleine, süße, wunderbare Küsse. „Du machst es mir ziemlich schwer. Wie soll ich das durchhalten? Dich in meiner Nähe zu haben und dann züchtig bleiben. Das kann ich nicht, Ryou. Wenigstens ein paar Küsse könnten doch drin sein. Komm schon...Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass du nicht abgeneigt warst."  
  
Vorsichtig blickte er zurück zu Marik, der immer noch vor ihm kniete. Er schluckte und kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich...es...ja, es hat mir gefallen." gab er schließlich zu und errötete. "Aber ich weiß nicht. Es macht mich nervös...und...ach..." Was war jetzt nur wieder los mit ihm. Er bekam noch nicht mal mehr einen anständigen Satz heraus. Ein wilder Kampf tobte in ihm und er wusste nicht ob er Marik seinen Wunsch gewähren sollte. Als Marik jedoch nicht reagierte und scheinbar geduldig zu warten schien, obgleich er vermutlich innerlich vor Ungeduld fast platzte, traf er seine Entscheidung. Ob sie richtig war würde sich dann schon noch zeigen. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Mariks Schulter, lehnte sich nach vorn und berührte Mariks Lippen mit den seinen. Wieder verspürte er ein starkes Kribbeln unter der Haut, zwang sich aber nicht zurück zu weichen und seine Gefühle zu zulassen.  
  
Was war denn jetzt los? Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Ryou ihn küsste. Das musste ein Traum sein. Ein unglaublich guter und wunderbar süß schmeckender Traum, aber ein Traum. Er würde ihn noch eine Weile genießen. Den süßen Kuss des Anderen erwidern. Ihm war heiß, sein Herz schlug schnell und unregelmäßig. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war doch sonst nicht so...schwach. Ja so konnte man das bezeichnen. Schwach. Ryou machte ihn schwach und das gefiel ihm eigentlich gar nicht, aber andererseits. Diese Schwäche machte ihn für Ryou interessant, also warum sollte er nicht auch mal ein bisschen Schwäche zeigen? Wenn es nur für Ryou war.  
  
Auch Ryou genoss den Kuss. Es war wunderschön und angenehm. Anders als die Küsse zuvor in dem Zimmer. Marik schien sich zu verändern. Zwar umgab ihn noch immer eine dunkle Aura, doch jetzt war es eine wohltuende Finsternis. Sie ergriff auch Besitz von ihm, gab ihm auf ihre Weise Sicherheit und Vertrauen. Sofern Marik nicht die Kontrolle verlor wäre im Moment alles in bester Ordnung. Sie bewegten sich auf einem schmalen Grat und ein Fehler könnte Ryou wieder in Angst und Panik versetzen. Doch dann drängten sich ihm plötzlich Erinnerungen auf. Bilder der Vergangenheit. Seine erste Begegnung mit Yugi. Damals hatte Bakura nur als Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein existiert. Er hatte ihn beschützt, doch er hatte auch verhindert das er jemals Freundschaften schließen konnte. Aber Ryou hatte es irgendwie fertig gebracht Yugi und dessen Freunden zu helfen als Bakura sie hatte vernichten wollen. Später im Königreich der Duellanten hatte er sich ein weiteres mal gegen den Geist des Ringes gestellt. Seine Freundschaft zu Yugi und den anderen war stärker geworden und er hatte tief in seinem Herzen gewusst das sie ihn gern hatten und nicht vergessen würden, besonders als Bakura ihn immer öfter hatte einschlafen lassen um seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Yugi...dachte er traurig und seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid Marik." Tränen traten in seine Augen und er wandte sich ab. "Ich kann es nicht...ich will dir nichts vormachen, denn verletzen möchte ich dich nicht. Aber ich werde dich niemals lieben, mich dir niemals hingeben können. Egal wie stark diese Gefühle in mir sind. Ich weiß das sie mein Herz zerreißen werden, aber wie könnte ich den Menschen lieben der meine Freunde ermordet hat? Ich sollte dich hassen, statt dessen verzeihe ich dir. Vergib mir Marik, das ich dir Hoffnungen gemacht habe." langsam erhob er sich um zu seinem Zimmer zurück zu gehen. "Vergebt mir Freunde, für diese Gefühle. Denn wenn ich nicht wüsste was er euch angetan hat dann würde ich mich in ihn verlieben." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
Marik kniete noch etwas perplex da. Was sollte das? Es war doch schön gewesen. Es hatte ihm gefallen und plötzlich hatte er angefangen zu weinen und er war einfach gegangen. Er kann mich nicht lieben, weil ich seine Freunde getötet habe? Aber er hat mir doch verziehen also, steht dem doch nichts mehr im Wege, oder? Ich bin total verwirrt. Was macht er nur mit mir? Wie kann er einen so großen Einfluss auf mich haben?Verwirrt schüttelte Marik den Kopf. Er musste hinterher. Wenn Ryou es nicht freiwillig tat, würde er sich eben holen, was er wollte. Er hatte nur gewartet, dass Ryou ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllte und wenn er es jetzt doch nicht tat, dann waren sie wieder da, wo sie am Anfang waren. In Ryous Zimmer auf dem Bett. Genau da würde er jetzt hingehen. Er würde Ryou zwingen, egal ob er Schmerzen hatte, oder nicht. Schnell sprang er auf, rannte die große Treppe hinauf. Direkt in Ryous Zimmer. Wütend stürmte er hinein. Ryou saß auf dem Bett, weinte noch immer, doch das war Marik egal. Er packte den Jungen, drückte ihn rückwärts und hielt seine Hände fest. „Unsere Abmachung ist nichtig, Ryou. Wir sind wieder am Anfang angekommen." Damit küsste er den Weißhaarigen, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle zu nehmen.  
  
Ryou hatte nicht ein mal mehr Zeit aufzublicken nachdem die Tür aufgerissen worden war. Marik war so schnell bei ihm gewesen, drückte ihn nieder, küsste ihn. Seine Küsse waren wieder hart und fordernd, nicht mehr so liebvoll wie zuvor. Er wusste das er Marik nicht mehr würde aufhalten können. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu wehren. Der Blonde würde sich nehmen was er wollte und Ryou konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Körper schmerzte, aber noch schlimmer war der Schmerz in seiner Seele. Ein Teil seines Herzens sehnte sich nach Marik, der andere verabscheute ihn. Und tief in seiner Seele wusste er das egal wie sehr Marik ihn auch verletzten würde, er würde ihm am Ende trotzdem verzeihen.  
  
Ryou wehrte sich nicht. Er schien begriffen zu haben, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Umso besser. So musste er sich nicht noch mit Kratzern und Bissen rumschlagen. Bald schon würde ihm alles gehören, auch wenn es ihn traurig machte, dass Ryou jetzt Angst vor ihm hatte. Aber er konnte nicht warten und wenn er ihn nicht liebte, musste er auch keine Rücksicht nehmen. Auch wenn sein eigenes Herz schmerzte. Scheinbar hatte er doch noch nicht alle störenden Gefühle daraus verbannt, doch er würde sie einfach ignorieren. Da war nichts Wichtiges. Er fuhr mit einer Hand unter Ryous T- Shirt zog es nach oben. Das Wimmern und Schluchzen beachtete er gar nicht. Er hatte das hier schon von Anfang an vorgehabt. Er würde es durchziehen. Auch wenn Ryous Zuneigung zu ihm auf dem Spiel stand. Begierig strich er mit der Hand über Ryous fast weiße Haut. Er musste Ryou haben. Sofort. Ungeduldig nestelte er an der Hose des Jüngeren.  
  
Tränen rannen über Ryou's Wangen und er hatte begonnen leicht zu zittern als Mariks kalte Hände seine warme Haut berührten. Doch die Tränen welche er vergoss flossen nicht aufgrund seiner Angst vor Marik. Er weinte nicht weil Marik sich an ihm vergreifen würde, ihm seine Unschuld rauben, sondern weil Mariks Herz so durchdrungen war von Aggressionen. Seine Trauer galt Marik allein und er wünschte sich das der Andere erkennen möge was er da eigentlich tat. Angst durchdrang seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken wie brutal Marik vorgehen würde sich mit ihm zu vereinen, denn Ryou's Worte hatten ihn sicherlich sehr verletzt und wütend gemacht. Verzweifelt zwang er sich Marik an zu sehen und Augenkontakt mit ihm zu suchen. Wenn es noch ein Fünkchen Licht in seiner Seele gab, so wüsste er das die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren war, auch wenn Marik durchzog was er vorhatte. Zumindest würde es Ryous Seele nicht so schmerzen.  
  
Es machte ihn traurig Ryou so zu sehen. Sein Zittern, seine Tränen. Warum tat er ihm das an? Doch er musste es tun. Er konnte nicht anders. Sein Körper verzehrte sich schon nach Ryou. Er begehrte ihn. Er musste ihn haben, ihn besitzen, auch wenn es Ryou schmerzen würde. Der Jüngere suchte den Augenkontakt und plötzlich erstarrte Marik. Was tat er hier? Er tat ihm weh. Er verletzte ihn damit und doch...er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Das machte ihn schwach. Nein! Er war nicht schwach. Er war der Herrscher der Welt. Er hatte keine Gefühle... Es war egal, ob er Ryou verletzte oder nicht. Er würde es tun. Mit zitternden Händen, schob er die Hose des Weißhaarigen nach unten. Warum tat es nur so weh? Warum schmerzte sein Herz? Er hatte keine Gefühle. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er Liebe erfahren. Er hatte sie niemals gebraucht und doch waren Ryous Gefühle wichtig...Eigentlich waren sie viel wichtiger als sein Verlangen. Nein er durfte ihm nicht wehtun. In ihm tobte ein Kampf. Plötzlich sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Er zog seine Hände zurück. Sprang vom Bett. Er flüchtete aus dem Zimmer. Ryou durfte ihn so nicht sehen. So schwach wie er jetzt war. Er rannte in sein Gemach. Sein Heiligtum. Hier war er fürs erste allein. niemand würde ihn stören. Unter all seinen Tränen vergaß er die Tür abzuschließen.  
  
Marik hatte von ihm abgelassen. Unter Tränen war er hinaus gerannt. Für eine Weile blieb Ryou nur einfach liegen, wischte sich schließlich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog sich wieder an. Er war den Tränen nahe. Vermutlich das erste mal in seinem Leben.ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er aufstand. Aber ich weiß jetzt das noch nichts verloren ist. Auch er hat Gefühle...auch er will nur geliebt werden. Ich möchte ihm so gerne geben wonach sein Herz verlangt.Langsam stand er auf, achtete darauf sich nicht zu hastig zu bewegen, da er sonst höllische Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern verspüren würde. Er musste mit Marik sprechen. Ihm klar machen das noch nichts verloren war. Das Licht in ihm sollte wieder erglühen. Vermutlich hielt sich der Blonde auf seinem Zimmer auf. Vorsichtig lief Ryou hinüber zu der großen goldenen Tür und öffnete diese. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, suchte es ab, blieb an einer vertrauten Gestalt hängen die weinend auf ihrem Bett saß. Der Andere schien nicht zu bemerken wie er eintrat und ihm näher kam. Behutsam streichelte Ryou durch Mariks Haar. "Marik." flüsterte er leise. "Du sollst wissen das ich dir immer vergeben werden, was auch immer du tust. Mein Herz verlang nach dir...nur eines wird mir keine Ruhe lassen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Die Tatsache das du meinen Freunden weh getan hast. Ich möchte dich so gerne lieben dürfen, ohne gleichzeitig das Gefühl zu haben meine Freunde zu verraten. Ich bitte dich nur um eines Marik...mehr will ich nicht...hol die Menschen und damit auch meine Freunde zurück. Mein Herz will Ruhe finden, mein Körper sich dir hingeben...aber das kann ich nur wenn ich weiß das es meinen Freunden gut geht. Ich sehe das noch Gutes in dir ist und ich weiß das auch dein Herz Frieden finden kann wenn du meine Bitte erfüllst. Öffne dich für Liebe und Freundschaft. Tu es für mich und dein Schmerz wird vergehen." ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu Mariks Kinn um es anzuheben. Ihn wieder anzusehen. Zunächst zaghaft beugte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich vertraue dir."  
  
Noch immer liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Was in Teufels Namen machte Ryou hier? Er sollte ihn nicht so sehen. „Geh weg!"sagte er schluchzend, schob den Weißhaarigen von sich. Er sollte ihn nicht so sehen. So schwach, so verletzlich... „Ich will nicht...Ich kann deine Freunde nicht befreien. Ich bin nicht schwach... Ich will nicht schwach sein. Nie...Ich bin stark, dunkel, kalt... Ich habe keine Gefühle, hatte noch nie welche!"schluchzte er. Warum war Ryou hier? Hatte er keine Angst? War er nicht gerade eben über ihn hergefallen? Was wenn das noch einmal geschah. Wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlor und es ihn nicht mehr störte ihm wehzutun. Warum störte es ihn überhaupt Ryou wehzutun? Er war total verwirrt. Warum hatte ihn der Weißhaarige geküsst? Noch größere Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Liebe und Freundschaft. Er brauchte solche Gefühle nicht und doch klangen diese Worte aus Ryous Mund so überzeugend. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er die Menschen wieder befreien oder weiterhin den großen starken Herrscher spielen? Fragend blickte er auf zu Ryou. Vielleicht würde er ihm eine Antwort geben.  
  
Zärtlich streichelte Ryou ihm über die Wange und sah in seine geröteten Augen. "Dunkelheit ist nicht stärker als Licht Marik. Sie ist nur verführerischer. Verspricht uns Macht und Kontrolle, doch nimmt sie uns das was uns wirklich stark macht. Liebe kann manchmal verletzen, dass gebe ich zu und man mag das Gefühl haben sie würde Schwäche mit sich bringen. Aber in Wahrheit gibt sie etwas, das die Dunkelheit uns niemals geben kann. Sie gibt uns die Fähigkeit zu verzeihen und zu vertrauen. Liebe verbindet und geht auch über den Tod hinaus. Wahre Macht entsteht daraus sich fallen lassen zu können...stark ist jemand der keine Angst hat seine Gefühle und Ängste zuzugeben und auszudrücken. Die Dunkelheit macht uns Angst. Aber Freundschaft und Liebe schaffen es diese zu überwinden." erklärte Ryou.  
  
„Ich kann nicht...Ich kann das nicht!"schluchzte er verzweifelt. „Liebe ist nur eine Illusion. ein Traum, der für mich niemals existieren wird. Ich wollte Liebe, doch niemand hat sie mir gegeben. Niemand hat mich jemals geliebt und du kannst es auch nicht... Du willst das ich deine Freunde frei lasse. Das ist der einzige Grund... so ist es doch nicht wahr?"Er belog sich selbst, das wusste er. Ryou empfand ehrliche Zuneigung für ihn. Doch er konnte und wollte es noch nicht akzeptieren.  
  
"Natürlich will ich, dass du meine Freunde befreist. Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst würdest du das auch wollen." Ryou seufzte leise, setzte sein Streicheln fort. "Aber gleichzeitig empfinde ich starke Gefühle für dich. Mein Herz sehnt sich nach dir, doch es tut so weh wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin und mein Gewissen mich dafür schlägt, dass ich den Menschen liebe der meinen Freunden weh getan hat. Marik, ich meine es ernst. Ich mag dich...ich habe keine Angst davor es zuzugeben. Und ich werde dich auch nicht verlassen, wenn sie wieder da sind. Es ist mir egal ob sie sagen werden 'Ryou wie kannst du nur?'. Denn ich werde ihnen antworten können das ich den Menschen hinter der dunklen Mauer sehe. Dein wahres Ich, dass du so gut verbirgst. Sie werden akzeptieren müssen das ich dich liebe und das nur meine Liebe zu dir es vermochte sie zu befreien." Ein weiteres mal hob er Marik's Kopf um diesen anzusehen. Keine Furcht lag mehr in Ryous Augen, nur ein helles Leuchten wie das der Sonne. "Ich sagte das ich dir vertraue und darauf, dass du sie zurückbringst aus dem Reich der Schatten." Zärtlich berührte er Marik's Wangen, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Diesmal intensiver und fordernder, während sich seine Arme um Marik's Nacken schlangen und er sich sanft auf den Schoß des anderen sinken ließ.  
  
Er ließ den Kuss zu erwiderte ihn. „Warum liebst du mich... Wie kannst du mich überhaupt mögen, nachdem ich deinen Freunden so etwas angetan habe?" schluchzte er, als sie sich lösten. Er musste zugeben, dass er Ryou mochte. Wenn er seinen Worten doch nur Glauben schenken könnte...... Warum glaubte er ihm eigentlich nicht? Seine Worte klangen logisch. Sie waren einleuchtend. Ja...Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn verführt. Sie hatte ihm Macht und Stärke geboten, doch nun nach Ryous Ansprache... Er war schwach. Das sah er nun. Er hatte sich der Dunkelheit hingegeben, hatte sein inneres Licht nicht bewahrt. Wenn er stark wäre, wäre ihm das niemals passiert. Er hatte zwar alle Macht der Welt, doch er war allein. Er war gefangen in einer Welt der Dunkelheit. „Du hast Recht...Ich habe meine Seele an die Dunkelheit verkauft. Ich bin schwach...Ich habe mich verführen lassen..." schluchzte er. Er drückte sich an den Jüngeren in der Hoffnung er würde ihn festhalten.  
  
Ryou's Arme legten sich sanft um ihn, hielten ihn, schützten ihn. Wo Dunkelheit gewesen war, würde jetzt Licht die Schatten vertreiben. "Liebe kann man nicht mit dem Verstand erfassen Marik. Hör auf dein Herz und du verstehst was ich meine. Warum ich dich Liebe weiß ich nicht...vielleicht weil ich sehen kann wer du wirklich bist. An meinen Gefühlen wird sich niemals etwas ändern und du wirst nicht mehr allein sein." er blieb einfach nur sitzen, streichelte ihn sanft während er ihn festhielt. Alles würde gut werden, das wusste er und sein Gewissen würde ihn nicht länger quälen. "Wenn du dir selbst vergibst werden die Menschen dir auch verzeihen. Manche schneller, manche langsamer." er lächelte und küsste ihn erneut, auf das Marik's Seele durch sein Licht gestärkt würde.  
  
Glücklich schmiegte er sich an den Jüngeren. Von ihm gehalten zu werden, gab ihm Kraft. Er wollte, nein musste ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen. Er hatte ihn darum gebeten und er würde es tun. Die Menschen und Ryous Freunde wieder befreien, um Ryou glücklich zu machen. seine Liebe zu gewinnen. Das Licht in seinem Herzen wieder aufflammen zu lassen. Es gab so viele Gründe, um das Licht wieder zurückzuholen. „Ich werde es tun...Ich werde die Menschen befreien. Ich werde mich entschuldigen. Sie mussten viele Qualen durchleiden. Nur wegen mir...Wenn du mir vergibst und bei mir bleibst, bin ich glücklich. Ich brauche niemanden sonst."er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Er hatte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt. Noch niemals so frei. Das alles nur, weil er endlich eingesehen hatte, dass er schwach war. „Danke..."flüsterte er leise. Sah zu Ryou auf und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
  
Ryou erwiderte seinen Kuss und lächelte liebevoll. "Ich habe dir schon längst vergeben Marik und ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie einen Menschen geliebt habe. Mein Herz gehört dir. Ich bin auf ewig dein." antwortete er leise und schmiegte sich in Marik's Umarmung.  
  
Obwohl er es nicht wollte löste er sich von dem Weißhaarigen. „Komm mit...Ich werde sie befreien..."flüsterte er leise, nahm Ryous Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zum Battle Tower, um die Dunkelheit, die seine Herrschaft begründete endlich zu vernichten. Er würde all die Menschen, denen er Leid zugefügt hatte zurückholen. Er hoffte auch sie könnten ihm verzeihen. Seine Tränen waren jetzt keine Tränen der Trauer mehr, sondern Tränen des Glücks. Noch nie war er geliebt worden. Noch nie hatte er selbst so starke Gefühle für einen Menschen gefühlt. Er liebte Ryou, dessen war er sich sicher. So wie er auch schon Ryou zurückgeholt hatte, holte er nach und nach auch Ryous Freunde und alle Menschen, denen er Leid zugefügt hatte zurück. Seine Seele war nicht mehr dunkel. Dank Ryou strahlte sie heller, als jemals zuvor. All der Hass und der Neid auf den Pharao und die Menschen waren verschwunden. Er war glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Noch niemals hatte er so viel gelächelt. Auch Ryou schien glücklich. Seine Freunde waren zurückgekehrt. Er blickte etwas skeptisch zu ihnen, dann ließ er Ryous Hand los. Er hatte die Blicke bemerkt. Kalte Blicke, die ihm niemals vergeben würde. Traurig blickte er auf den Boden. Bald schon würde er wieder allein sein...  
  
Glücklich beobachtete Ryou Marik wie er nach und nach alle seine Freunde zurückbrachte. Zu seinem erstaunen stellte er fest das er nicht nur das getan hatte. Er hatte auch Bakura und Namu zurückgebracht und ihnen, sowie dem Pharao, einen eigenen Körper gegeben. Alle drei schienen sehr verwirrt und perplex zu sein. Lächelnd wandte sich Ryou an Marik. "Danke." flüsterte er. Anstatt gleich zu seinen Freunden zu laufen umarmte er Marik jedoch vorher und küsste ihn. Es war egal ob Yugi und die anderen sahen was er tat. Er schämte sich nicht für seine Liebe und Marik sollte wissen das seine Handlung das Band zwischen ihnen gestärkt hatte.  
  
Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie Ryou zu seinen Freunden lief. Er hatte ihn geküsst vor ihren Augen. Schämte er sich nicht? Hatte er keine Angst auch gehasst zu werden... Nein Ryou liebte ihn. Er hatte keinen Grund sich zu schämen, so wie er keinen Grund hatte sich dafür zu schämen. Er hatte Ryous Hand einfach losgelassen, als würde er das tun. Noch war er nicht angekommen noch hatte er die Chance es allen zu zeigen, wie sehr er Ryou liebte. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er ihm, bekam seine Hand zu fassen. „Ryou...Ich liebe dich auch."sagte er laut, damit es alle hörten. Die Blicke ignorierte er. Sie waren ihm egal. Alles was zählte war Ryou. Er zog den Weißhaarigen in seine Arme, hielt ihn nah an sich gedrückt. „Ich liebe dich."flüsterte er noch mal. Er lächelte. Das war das schönste Lächeln, dass er zu bieten hatte. Dann beugte er sich zu Ryou und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, um sein Geständnis auch zu beweisen. Nun verzogen sich auch die letzten dunklen Wolken am Himmel und die Sonne kam in ihrem ganzen wunderschönen Feuerschein zum Vorschein. Der Battle Tower wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Wo Dunkelheit gewesen war, war jetzt Licht. Wo Hass und Zwietracht gesät erblühten Freundschaft und Liebe. Endlich war die Dunkelheit besiegt. Für immer...  
  
Ende 


End file.
